Disney and Pixar logos
As Inside Out is produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios, Disney and Pixar logos appear both in its beginning and its end. However, as they are distinctly used to mark these big-budget studios, they are rarely seen in ''Inside Out'' parodies, characterized by being made by no-name YouTubers with next to no budget at all. Disney logo The opening Disney logo featured in Inside Out is a CGI version of Sleeping Beauty's castle. It originally opens with a cloudy twilight sky, which then pans down to reveal a rural landscape, from which, as the camera pans backwards, the castle emerges, first by its highest tower and its flag, then by its other towers and the base. Once the full castle is in view, a light effect in the sky surrounds the castle in a semicircle, and the company logo appears. The music playing is a version of "When You Wish Upon a Star", composed by Leigh Harline and Ned Washington and first used in Walt Disney's 1940 adaptation of Pinocchio. This logo was first introduced in the summer of 2006 (notably, immediately following Disney's acquisition of Pixar) with Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. However, at the time, the logo read "Walt Disney Pictures"; the current version, which only reads "Disney", was introduced in the fall of 2011 with The Muppets. This logo is also included in 3D re-releases of Disney's earlier features. The closing Disney logo is a significantly shortened version, where the castle is in full view, the light effect is underway, and the logo has already appeared. However, recent features like Coco have opted to use the full opening sequence for the closing logo as well. Pixar logo The opening Pixar logo featured in all their feature films is also based on CGI. It opens up with a pale, featureless landscape, with only the letters "Pixar" in view. A lamp, known as Luxo, Jr. (coming from Pixar's 1986 short of the same name), then jumps in from the right and across the letters, before stopping between the P and the I. The lamp then looks at the I, wiggling its hood, and jumps on it. After a few bounces, the lamp successfully stomps the I and looks around one last time, before looking directly at the camera, as a smaller text, "Animation Studios", appears at the bottom right of the original lettering. It then fades to black. The closing logo is identical, but as it fades to black, Luxo's light can still be seen, although it shuts off after a few seconds. There is no music playing. This Pixar logo has been used since Toy Story and, so far, has only received three official alterations: a version of the opening logo in Cars, which reads "Celebrating 20 Years" after the fade-out to mark Pixar being spun off from Lucasfilm in 1986, a version of the opening logo in Incredibles 2, tinted red to match its Disney logo and the general theme of the film, and a version of the closing logo in WALL-E. In the latter, after the usual sequence, Luxo's lightbulb shorts out, leading to the titular WALL-E wheeling in and replacing it with a new, energy-saving lightbulb. However, on the way back, WALL-E accidentally knocks over the R and has to step in to replace it. After this sequence ends, another logo, this time of the fictitious company Buy-N-Large, is shown, and the film ends. In addition, there is a version of the logo shown on 3D features, which, rather than having a static camera shot, pans from the side of the P and rotates to unveil the logo as it's originally shown, while Luxo jumps across as before. A notable parody treatment of this logo is CollegeHumor's Pixar Intro Parody, in which the stomping of the I is treated as a murder, and Luxo is sentenced to death in what is revealed to be a society formed almost entirely out of sentient letters, with other graphemes such as numbers and punctuation constituting a significant minority, in various fonts. A brief clip from this video appears in the very first Inside Out parody, Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG. In Inside Out While many Disney features play gags with the iconic Disney logo in the opening, significant alterations are not made in Inside Out; the only notable difference is that the introduction to Michael Giacchino's "Bundle of Joy" plays throughout both the Disney and Pixar logos during the opening sequence. In parodies While, excluding the feature of CollegeHumor's video, neither logo has received a parody treatment in any Inside Out parody, there are numerous fanmade versions with their own specific text, one of which is used by JJ All-star. Sites like ballyweg.net even provide tutorials on how to make your own custom-text logo of Disney, Pixar and many other big Hollywood studios. Category:Scenes